Secrets unlocked
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Korps found out who is dear to Keri and will stop and nothing to take her down. Keri has secrets of her own that she has hidden for years until one is discovered, bringing more trouble in it's unavailing. What are Keri's many secrets? Who is so dear to Keri? And what's are Korps plans?Contains self harm, abuse, and possibly torture.(deri)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't be to harsh on the comments but please do give suggestions on how to improve. Enjoy :)

Keri's pov

I sat in HQ staring at a picture I held in my hands , the picture was of me Dan, Tom and Aneisha we all looked so happy, even Dan, this was before everything started to go wrong for me, a tear ran down my cheek and dropped on the the photo suddenly I heard the lift doors open I wiped my eyes and put the photo back in my pocket " Keri what are you doing down here?" Dan asked stepping out of the lift " I had a headache so I came down for some peace and quite" I told him smiling weakly, he stared at me for a while I felt my self going red " I hope you feel better soon" Dan finally answered giving me a hug wait Dan is giving me a hug what is going on!? I pushed that aside and hugged him back. We broke apart and dan got in the lift I watched him go with sad eyes.

Dans pov

Something was wrong with Keri , she looked like she had been crying, I know Keri if something upset her she told people so why isn't she now? I wondered as I stepped into the lift all that was going through my mind was have I upset her? Iv been really hard on her recently and I have no idea why I never even stop to think how it affects her , I must put this right as I stepped out of the lift I was greeted by the sight of Tom and Aneisha "hey" I said " hey" they replied " you look concerned Dan" Aneisha frowned " yeah neish it's just that…Keri is down in HQ and it looks like she been crying but she told me she had a headache I fear I may have been to Rough on her" I said looking down " no Dan this is Keri we are on about she could never stay angry at you" " so Dan do you like Keri?" Tom winked at me " oh shut up Tom" I punched him playfully.

Keri's pov

I was walking home when I felt someone's eyes burning at the back of my head to come face to face with Dan " Dan what are you doing? I nearly had a heart attack" I laughed "I wanted to see if you were okay" Dan said through concerned eyes " yeah I'm much better now thank you" I smiled at him " um Keri I want to apologise to the way iv been treating you the past couple of months" Dan looked away nervously , I smiled at his awkwardness " I'm fine Dan okay and I didn't take what you said seriously I knew you were only messing" I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him he smiled at me " I better get going il see you at school tomorrow Dan said turning away as I started walking home again. I walked in to the front door and out my bag on the floor instantly I heard raised voices it was mum and dad again , I sighed and went into the kitchen, I sat there drinking some water when mum walked in " I see your helping yourself again" she huffed as she went to the sink " you know you are useless you only think of yourself and no ones else" she threw a load of cutlery at me " your are ungrateful child , 18 years of my life I wasted on you and it all accounts for nothing because you are selfish" she pulled the chair out from under me and I hit my head on the table she kicked me in the side , I slowly got up and walked up stairs " oh here she is the little brat who thinks she controls the world" I sneered as I walked into my bedroom , I sat on the bed in silence for a while staring at the empty walls , finally I got up and walked over to the cupboard and picked up my blade, I pulled up my selves and ran the blade across my wrist , I watched the blood flow and feel the stinging pain that followed I sighed , this was the only way I felt safe , I sat on my bed focusing on the pain trying to bloke out my parents shouting and screaming I looked at all the scares and cuts I had on my arm I started to cry softly too afraid that they would hear me I placed my head in the pillow and sobbed. This was my life full of secrets and pain. The secrets they have yet to unlock" I smile to my self at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just want to let you know I will be posting Mondays. You know just to brighten our Mondays up a little bit :). Thank you so much for the lovely reviews.**

(Keri's pov)

I woke to a silent house I looked at my clock 6:30 I slowly sat up looking at the bruises that had formed from last night I glimpsed at my cuts, the blood had dried now but there was still a stinging there. Jumping out of I grabbed my uniform threw it on and went down stairs grabbing an apple and my bag on the way out. Whilst I sat on the swings I watched the clouds roll by , the wind blowing my hair. I sat there for a while just listening , listening to the birds chirping their morning chorus , I wished I could see the beauty of the world like everyone else but everywhere I look I just see death and destruction that will take place, no beauty just fear and panic, whilst I was contemplating this from the corner of my eye I noticed a tall blonde running this way , i turned my attention to him watching him expertly flip off a wall and skim over the fencing, i suddenly realised that I know those moves " dan?" I asked as he slowed near me , he smiled and sat on the swing beside me " hey what are you doing here?" He asked me " um I thought I would get some fresh air before school" I lied " what about you?" I asked inquisitively " practising my parkour" he smiled " your good" I remarked Blushing slightly "what happened to your head?" He said turning the attention on to me " oh I fell down stairs last night" I said touching the lump on my head I should have known he knew I was lying after all it is ours jobs

(Dans pov)

I knew something was wrong with keri , you don't get that kind of bruising from falling over. The only way you get bruising like that is if you hit, meaning she was either in a fight or is being abused. The look in her eye says it all, the fear, pain and the secrets that they hold. Why haven't I noticed till now how sad she looks, so lost and hurt.

(No-ones pov)

"do you mind if I ask you something? Dan queried " sure" " you didn't have a headache yesterday did you? Some thing is going on" he said looking deep into keri's eyes " I uh , iv got to go bye" keri jumped up from the swing and dashed to the gate but dan grabbed before I could I could take a step further " wait" he said stepping closer to me, his hand was under my sleeve hovering on her cuts, he rolled the selves up up reviling keri's cuts, she looked away unable to face him " k…keri?" He looked at her with sad eyes , keri felt tears prickling in my own " I …uh…" keri bit my lip trying to hold back the tears " why?" Was all he could say , before she could answer she burst into tears , dan pulled her in close burying her face in his chest. " come back with me and well talk" dan said soothingly as he guided keri towards his house.

(Keri's pov)

He must think I'm so weak and stupid, he already thinks very little of me this is going to make it worse. I'm surprised how he's acting, he's all cool and calm about it and knows how to talk around me. He seems like he knows this stuff,weird. What's weirder still is that he hasn't got angry at me for the cuts instead he's comforting me ,strange.

(Dans pov)

I should have noticed the signs sooner, I'm so stupid! I'm supposed to be her friend but I couldn't even notice something that I know so well. Poor keri what she had already been though at Sternum as a child and now she experiencing it all over again. She hides it so well beneath that beautiful smile of hers and sparkling eyes lies fear and sadness. She didn't fall down the stairs did she?

(Keri's pov)

" you didn't fall down the stairs last night did you?"he said as he handed me a glass of water and sat next to me on the couch. We'd walked back to his house in silence , luckily his house was only around the corner. " no" I said staring at the water " can you tell me how you got the bruses?" He said taking my hand , I shook my head and started to cry silently " it's okay , come here" dan said pulling me into him. I lay there for a while until he gently pushed me back up " I'm going to show you something no-one except frank has seen" dan said taking a deep breath , he pulled up his sleeve to revel some scares that looked exactly like mine " what happened?" I asked looking up at him " I was having some trouble at home with my step father" glancing at his cuts one more time he then rolled his selves down " I…" I started to tell him but part of me couldn't bring myself to say the words " it's okay take your time" dan reassured me " I … I got the bruises fr…from my m…mum" I told him this with out braking my intense stair at the carpet " is that why you cut?" Dan placed a hand on my shoulder. I hesitated for a moment " yeah … my mum …beats me and my dad… verbally abuses me" I finally plucked up the courage to look him in the eye "you need to tell frank" dan said with pain in his eyes " no , you can't tell anyone please dan! " I placed my head in my hands, I felt dan rubbing my back " it's alright for you , you live on your own , you can brave the world , me I'm the opposite" I felt a little guilty at what I had just said " I know but it only got better for me when I told frank , I care about you keri and I hate to see you this way please tell frank" dan looked at me with pleading eyes "no , they do it for my own good , do u think I would be like I am now if they didn't?" I turned away "I know they love me and it's just for my own good , one day I will thank them for this as it will make me stronger" I smiled weakly even I was finding it hard to believe this anymore "I don't like this but I'm here if you need me and whnw your ready we will see frank together" dan said turning me towards him " thanks" I hugged him tightly."promise me one thing" dan mentioned whilst stroking my head, lifting my head up and looking deep into blue crystal eyes "what?" I stammered "come strait to me when ever you need help or something happens" a small smile played on my lips " I promise". I felt safe in dans arms, I knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt me while I was with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Keri's pov

The day seemed to be lasting forever , we had no missions to do so it was just boring school work. Every now and then I saw people staring at the lump that had formed on my head " what never seen what happens when Someone falls?" I scowled at Preston. I could feel Dans worried eyes on me from a distance. *bring* finally brake " hey Keri" " hey Neish" we linked arms " what happened to you?" She Said turning her attention to the lump " oh I walked into a lamppost last night" I blushed , she burst out laughing

Aneisha's pov

I don't really think she walked into a lamppost,keri is defiantly not as stupid as she acts. I know Keri will tell me in time I just have to wait. It's weird she's so distracted and on edge all the time. I need to get her alone to ask her.

Keri's pov

" I noticed Dan kept looking at you" she nudged me playful, I bit my tongue in pain " I hadn't noticed" I smiled. Our convocation came to a halt as we saw Dan heading our way with Tom. "You so do!" We heard Tom say enthusiastically, Dan just rolled his eyes and smiled at me " hi girls" they said in unison " what were you two arguing about?" Anisha smiled knowingly " it was about… ouch" Tom hissed in pain as Dan elbowed him in the stomach " a mission we did last week" dan finished but we knew it wasn't that *bring* time for class . The rest of the day was so boring even mister flatly fell asleep in one of our class's. *bring bring* home time and I was dreading it I could feel my bruise hurting already , I suddenly felt someone fall in step with me " Dan? What are you doing?" I asked shocked " I'm going to walk you home to make sure everything is okay" He smiled , I blushed slightly " thanks". we walked in silence for a while " can I ask you something?"'I asked turing to Dan " sure" " the other day you said it only got better when you told frank , what happened to you?" He was silent for a while " I'd just started working for mi9 when my mother left leaving me with dad, I can't remember a day when I wasn't beaten or in pain. My family had rejected me and my own father hated me , I found out that my mother didn't leave by choice , she was forced it was leave or die. One day I had the worst beating ever and was dumped in the cellar , I had no food or water I was in there for days I was slowly dying , then mi9 came and rescued me,my father was trying to kill me, I spent a month in hospital and Frank visited me everyday. I thought to my self why didn't I just tell someone, if I had told Frank then it might not have ended this way, from then on iv always gone to Frank with my problems . He's the dad I never had" he smiled sadly , I stopped walking and stood there tears rolling down my cheek ,Dan stood in front of me " I'm so sorry Dan" I whispered he pulled me into a hug " shh hey it's not your fault that happened as long as we stop it from happening to you" I looked up and nodded . Soon we reached my house we said our goodbyes and went our sperate ways.I heard shouting and braced myself.

Dans pov

I should really stay with her, no if she has trouble she will come and get me if I just make sure I have my phone on me and communicator it will be fine. Once I rounded the corner to my house suddenly my idea of leaving keri alone wasn't as brilliant as I thought it would be. You idiot remember what happened to you? You should be protecting her!. I was having an argument with my self now great. Right il get changed and go and see if Keri is okay, see if she will go to the park with me. I sprinted up the stairs to get changed.

Keri's pov

" where the hell have you been?!" Mum screamed " I was walking home" I whispered " speak up runt" father yelled " sorry I was walking home" I said louder " don't you dare shout at us!" Mum bellowed back punching me " I..." I stammered " you what?" Dad said pulling me up by the hair " do you think you are in charge do you?!" Dad smirked he threw me across the room crashing into the table , I felt a warm liquid running down my face, I realised it was blood dad chucked as he grabbed me by the throat and started to squeeze. I couldn't breath I started coughing , mum and dad just laughed As I struggled against his gripe. I lashed out several times but to no avail ,finally I managed to kick dad in the stomach causing him to slacken his gripe on me , with out thinking i used my spy instincts punching him in the face and kicking him again once he recover from that I got him into a head lock smashing his head into the wall knocking him out. I had completely forgot mum was there until she screamed at me " why you! Your going to die tonight!"grabbing a knife and charging at me , the knife skimmed my arm as I dodge it , I screamed out in pain and dived for the door and took of running , I knew mum was chasing me , I could hear her swearing and cursing at me , she through the knife just missing me. I ran down the street crying , wondering when things went so wrong. I couldn't breath and my head was pounding but I knew I had to get away , I rounded a corner and realised were I was going , Dans. I ran starlight to his door and knocked on it.

Dans pov

I'd settled on my black jacket, my blue jeans, and red top. As I went down stairs I heard a knock at the door my heart sank as I saw the red hair through the window . It was Keri and she looked in a bad way. I dashed for the door and shrank it open to see a blooded coming from her arm , bruises forming around her throat just as I was going to ask what happened she collapsed in my arms.

Keri's pov

I woke up to find Dan kneeling beside me , my arm was bandaged and in a sling and I had stitches on the cut on my head and arm " how are you feeling?" He asked quietly " not good I hurt all over and it Hard to breath", i stairs at the sling for a little while "she was going to kill me Dan,she told me I was going to die I couldn't stop her she charged at me with a knife" I started to cry " my father tried to strangle me" I said as I touched my neck but hissed in pain " I knew I should have stayed and watched the house , this is my fault Keri I should have been there I'm sorry" Dan took my hand gently " it's not your fault Dan" I smiled weakly " Keri?" " yes?" I said tiredly " please tell Frank!" I looked him in the eye , I nodded " tomorrow" I whispered and fell into a deep disturbed sleep .


	4. Chapter 4

Keri

It was now brake , I had been dreading this all morning , I saw dan standing by my locker " you ready?" he said smiling sadly , I nodded and we walked side by side to the store room. "Frank" I said in a weak voice" what's wrong keri? Why are you in a sling and have stitches?" Frank asked concerned " I… I need to tell you something" i said taking a step forward " you'd better come sit down , I let dan gently guide me to a seat " my …mum beats me and my dad verbally abuses me and sometimes hits me too" a tear rolled down my eye as My jacket slid down my arm revealing my scars and more bruises , " iv been cutting beacuse I can no longer cope" I couldn't bring my self to look at him " this is serious keri , those bruises look bad , how often does this happen?" He asked " everyday" i managed to whisperer "last night was the worst , that's why I'm here frank . My father tried to strangle me" I took of scarf to reveal the hand mark and heard frank take a deep breath " and I got the stitches because my mother attacked me with a knife and chased me down the street with it I also got thrown across the room by dad" I managed to say before I broke down, I felt dan put his arms around me , I lifted my head slightly " we are going to sort this keri and il make sure they get a long time behind bars don't you worry" frank said sternly" but why didn't you come to me sooner?" He asked puzzled " I thought it was best for me , I thought it was making me who I am but when dan found out he told me what happened to him and I started to realise that dan isn't the way he is because of that, he's is the way he is because of you and last night is proof that it's not best for me" frank nodded sadly , I plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been worrying me " where will I live?" I asked timidly afraid of the answer " she can live with me" my head shot up , had dan just said I could live with him " are you sure dan?" Frank asked uncertain " iv been through this frank , plus it does get a little lonely being on my own, that is if keri wants to?" He said turning to me " yeah" I breathed , I jumped up and have him a hug" thank you" "keri , you will need to repeat your story in court is that okay" yeah that's fine but I won't have to see them will I?" The last thing I wanted was to we them "no you won't have to keri" frank reassured. We sat in HQ for a while when me and dan finally left we found lunch had just started " do you really mean it , that you want me to come live with you?" I said Turing to face dan as we walked to the old oak tree " yeah I really mean it" he smiled at me ". We talked and laughed until Tom and aneisha arrived. " we're have you 2 been? And what happened to you keri?! They asked coming towards us I shot dan a worried glance " oh she was doing some parkour with me last night unfortunately some plonk ran straight in front of her so she had to jump over a wall and fell on the proses" dan said cool as ever " really ? You and dan did parkour together keri?" She looked at me with a smirk " yep it was fun until I fell" "any way we went to see frank" dan carried on " about what?" Tom asked " we wanted to ask frank about training the new recruits ( a few weeks ago me and dan were asked help with the training of new recruits) " okay" aneisha said plonking herself next to me while Tom sat next to dan. we sat there and talked untill the bell for class rang " uh oh your going to be in so much trouble" Anisha sang as we entered class "ugh don't remind me I just hope we have Mr F" just as I said that miss king walked in , this was so not my week. "Keri dan come to my office after school" she bellowed and turned to the white board. As me and dan were heading to our last class together ( maths not my best) our communicators went off " I wonder what franks wants" I question whilst pulling the lever. I feel the weird sensation as the lift suddenly drops. " hey frank" I smile weakly as the doors open and we step out. "Why did you call us frank?" Dan asks with a serious look in his eye " we've arrested keri's dad and he's been sentenced to prison and by the looks of it he was also part of armed robbery and murder, with the child abuse added on I should hope he gets life" he gave me a small reassuring smile whilst dan squeezed my hand , he must have been holding it all along I hadn't noticed. Frank suddenly looked serious again " iv had to inform the school that you are now living it's dan and under going a court case about your father" I looked slightly panic " you haven't told Neish or Tom have you?" I asked alarmed "no I thought it would be bested coming from you" I relax a little and his expression softens " thank you frank" I whisper and give I'm a small smile as I drag dan back to the lift " well that's good ,isn't it keri?" He asks me warily on the walk home " yes it is dan" I give him a small smile and take his hand " I need to collect some stuff first" I say unsure of his reaction "of course and keri … you need to tell Neish soon" he looks serious yet sympathetic " il tell her tonight" I whisper. " are you in the mood to watch a film and have a take a way" he smiles cheekily and I can see a glint in his eye , like he has a plan " yeah sounds nice"

Korps hq

Meanwhile in korps the mastermind had been planning his greatest plan of attack yet on mi9.

"The device is almost complete " the crime-minister reported "good it's almost time to advance on mi9, HAhahahahaha" the master cackled. "Mi9 will pay for what they have done, has k.3.r.1 been located?" She snapped at one of the guards "yes mam" he nodded " good, keep watching her it's almost time to put our plan into action" she smirked and cackled her evil laugh "korps is rising!, korps is rising!" She screamed with joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Keri

As we got to the door dan handed me a key "here this is yours" he smiled I beamed back, turning around placing the key in the lock and twisted until I heard a click and the door swung open " welcome home" dan said taking my hand and dragging me into the apartment "haha I have to say it feels very homely" I smiled. Dan gave a me a proper tour of the house leaving nothing out, I have to say It feels like home already. After the tour I curled up on the sofa whilst dan got the take a way leaflets for me to choose from, as I say there I found my gaze drifting to the shelves until I notice a picture of all of us from the party at school. Dan is dressed as Sherlock and is smiling standing next to me and Tom, I'm wearing a little red riding hood outfit smiling away , Tom is wearing a Dracula costume and has his arm around Aneisha who is dressed as a demon smiling away. "What are you smiling about?" Dan asked as he plonked on the sofa beside me careful not to hit my arm passing me 4 leaflets " I was just looking at the picture of all of us" I looked at the picture for a minuet longer and turned my attention to him once more. "that was your first proper mission" he smiled handing me the leaflets. I flick through them 2 are pizza places ,one is a thia type thing and the other is Chinese " I like all of them" I look up at him " what's your favourite?" He asks gently "um pizza" I smile shyly " pizza it is" reaching for the phone dialling dominos pizza and 10 minuets later me and dan are curled on on the sofa with our pizza and fries watching Irobot (my favourite film) once it's finished I looked at the clock "12am!" I shrieked "time for bed I think" Dan said as he stretched. Once I was upstairs I turn my bed room light on and noticed that Dan had made my bed with blue and white striped sheets (my favourite colours) , as I approached the bed I noticed a little blue sparkly box on my pillow with a note "keri welcome to your new home , with all the drama you have faced over the years I wanted to get you a little something to cheer you up and to mark a new chapter in your life. Dan" I smiled fondly at the note as I open the box. For a second I couldn't believe what it was , I just stared at it wide eyed mouth open gulping like a goldfish. In the box was a silver bracket but not just any old bracket this one was slim and delicate , the sides are of a vine with beautiful leaves that lead into a Iris in the middle. Meaning a message of faith, wisdom,hope and valor. The edges of the flowers are covered in small rose pink diamonds, the middle of the flower is a small round rose pink opal leading back into a vine. I gasp at it and gently slip it on , I look up to see dan standing in the door way with a shy smile ,my heart skips a beat and I suddenly notice he is just wearing blue bajama bottoms that hang loosely ,I blush slightly at the site of him, "do you like it?" He asks stepping towards the bed and sitting beside me "I love it , thank you" I breath looking back at it. "I'm glad you do" he seemed to breath out and relax "how did u know what to get me?" I quizzed him he smiled his shy smile making my heart melt "it looked pretty and dainty just like you, it's a symbols of your strength, faith, valor, wisdom and your hope" he smiled a little embarrassed "oh dan I shall treasure it always" I said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and stood up "sleep well keri" he said leaving the room. I smiled to myself , he really does have a soft spot and with that thought in mind and the bracket on the bed cabinet I snuggled down.

Korps hq

"Is the Device in position?" The crime minister bellowed "not yet mam" the officer mumbled "and whys that?" She snapped back "we are currently havering a little difficulty acquiring a certain part required to get it to work" he said handing her a clip board "oh I see" her eyes skimming down the clipboard "well then it's time to move on to plan B for now" she smirked and handing it back turning to another guard snapping at him "do you have the blue prints to the space shuttle?" "Yes mam" he answered handing her the prints " and mam we came across hidden messages in WMD blue prints" he hastily carried on when he saw her face crinkle "the hidden messages are being decode as we speak and as far as we can tell it's coordinates for his base" " he presented her the decrypted message so far "perfect, well get back to it" she shooed the guard out "master no luck with finding the base yet we have found what seems a hidden message to lead us to it " she told "well find it! Something of mine is down there and I want it!" with that the communication fizzed out and the crime minster rose from her chair and headed to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soo sorry I didn't update yesterday guys . Iv just gone back to school and are already preparing for my GCSE"s so I have to buckle down now but I won't forget you I will try to post Mondays failing that it will be Tuesdays. I hope you understand, so enjoy the chapter :)**

I woke to the sound of my alarm followed by a shooting pain going through my arm,sitting up adjusting the sling.I gazed around the room and smiled, it wasn't very big but it was everything I could ask for , small, cosy and safe. I turned to the clock seeing it was 6:30 . At the end of the bed was a fresh pile of clothing with a piece of paper attached " I figured you could do with some new clothing, and I thought these would look nice on you Dan. Smiling at the note I Jumped out of the bed and slipped on the white crop top with love written across it , deep blue skinny jeans, panda socks and a black and white hoodie. They fitted perfectly well they would if I could put my arm through the left side but I have to say they looked good on . Smiling I walked down stairs with my new outfit and blue fluffy slippers. I entered the kitchen With no sign of dan, I ran upstairs one of my slippers falling as a result to moving to quickly but i didn't care I knew I had to see if dan was okay. I knocked on his door , no response I knocked again to get the same result ,running back to my room I grabbed my phone fear gripping my heart , what if dad had escaped? What if he fell doing a flip? Oh where is he!? Quickly Dialling his number I waited for him to answer, when I suddenly realised I could hear his phone in his room, oh dan why haven't you taken your mobile?!. The last time I was left alone it didn't end well, Somone broke in I was blamed, beaten and locked in my room with only water for a weak. Tears flowed down my cheek I could hear noises outside and they were getting closer, I looked around the room for an escape, the window was to high and if I ran out the door I would run strait I it what was coming , I heard a floor board creek, sobbing I dashed to the corner of the room and curled myself as small as I possibly could with my arm, memories flashed through my head as if I was watching my life unroll before me, I was now crying raw tears that hurt. Suddenly I heard dan call for my name but I couldn't answer fear had taken over me, I heard dan dashing up stairs, saw my door fly open with a panicked dan rushing in with my slipper " keri!" He breathed running to my side pulling me onto his lap "I thought something had happen when I saw your slipper" he murmured . w-where were you?" I sobbed "I'm sorry keri I went for a quick run , I thought I would be back before you got up. If I had know it would affect you this way I wouldn't have gone out" by now my tears had stopped only the last few rolled down my cheek, he pulled me further on to his lap tucking a loose bit of hair behind my ear and wiping my tears away with his thumbs "I promise never to leave you home alone again" he whispered wrapping his arms around me and holding me close "thank you and I'm sorry for this, it just brought back some really bad memorise and I thought something had happened to you" I whispered feeling tears prickle in my eyes again " hey that part of your life is over, it's time to start a new one and I'm going to help you" dan smiled sympathetically, gently brushing his thumb across my cheek sending shivers down my spine. "How are you feeling?" He asked more quietly his eyes searching mine "sore, the bruises don't hurt any more it's just the cut on my arm now" I shifted slightly to get my arm in a better position. "Do you want a painkiller?" He asked examining the bruises and bump on my head. "Maybe later , I don't really like taking tablets" I sighed what a great start to a new chapter, eh?. I gently slid of his lap and stood up trying not to look at him but I couldn't help noticing the hurt that flickered across his face as I moved " I'm going to sort my self out" I said gently walking uneasy to the bathroom. Once I had emerged from the bathroom I had brushed my hair , brushed my teeth (thank goodness I got it yesterday) and applied a little more mascara, I had attempted to hide my small lump on my head but it was impossible it was on the wrong side of my fringe completely not to mention the bruise had spread further down my head up to my eyebrow so it was no use. I wondered around the house until I found dan in the kitchen making us some breakfast "you like full English breakfast?" He asked looking up and giving me a winning smile , I felt butterfly's in my stomach " iv never actually had a full English breakfast" I said half between embarrassment and upset " well today you are going to have one" with that he got back to work. 10 minuets later we were sat at the counter eating a full English breakfast and I had to say I love it! I tucked in greedy and suddenly remember this was my first meal I had had in a few days "you like it then" dan laughed , I nodded in reply as took another bite . Once I had finished I placed my knife and fork on the play and turned to face dan suddenly looking all serious "what's the plan today?" "Well I though we could just have a relaxing day today. Watch a couple of films and stuff" he shrugged "sounds nice , do you mind if I bake a came later?" I shyly asked , he. Stared at me in shock and then smiled "sure id like to sample you cooking" he pushed me playfully and took our plates to the sink. "Do you have any cook books?" I asked looking around "uh no but we could go out and get one?" Placing a clean plate back in the cupboard I stared at him "dan that's too much money and I don't have any at the moment!" I moaned "hey it's fine , we'll go to works you can pick a nice cook book , it's not like we are wasting money is it?" He explained carefully slipping on his shoes "ugh fine but a cheep one" I put my hands up in surrender and put my black and white converse on. As we emerged from works with two cook books that were on sale -one was a dessert book and the other was main meals. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, passing dan the books I pulled out my phone " hello?" I asked down the phone " your with him!" I heard a female voice squeal , I looked up to see Aneisha grinning Crazily at me and ending the call , pulling up my hoodie I nudged dan in the direction of Aneisha he smiled and grabbed my arm and dragged me to her. "Hey" I said once we were close enough to hear "hey" she replied more Calmly she looked me directly me in the eye with a frown fixed on her face, I felt myself tense under her gaze and dan sensed this he took a small step closer to me and placed his hand in mine, I looked up at him and have him a small smile but Aneisha's gaze didn't change " what's up with you? Why are you so of lately and why did you out you hoddie up?" She looked cross now "I…" I stammered, I looked up at dan for help " look she's not ready to tell you at the moment Neish just chill okay" dan said tensely she now turned her gaze on to dan and back to me her expression suddenly soften "okay" she nodded at us and stated to walk away "Neish wait …not here" I whispered the last bit she looked puzzled but nodded and followed us back to the apartment. " why are you at dans and not yours?" She looked confused and amused at the same time "we are at mine" I whispered she looked shocked and confused "what?" She crocked he head to one side "I moved in with dan" I sighed as I flopped on the the sofa I saw her smile slightly "no not for that reason" I quickly added before she said something "why then?" She quizzed I looked her deep in the eye and looked up at dan he nodded down at me before sitting beside me , taking a deep breath I started to explain "I … I was being abused at home" I hadn't taken the hoodie yet I was afraid of what she would think when she saw me. I inhaled sharply and let the hoodie slip of revealing all my bruises and cuts "the lump on my head was from my father and mother , I pulled up my hoodie because I didn't want you to see what had happened to me" I watched her eyes dart from my face down my neck to the strange marks down my arms and down my legs before her eyes fixed on my cuts. She looked up at me tears rolling down both our cheeks "oh keri!" She flung her self at me just missing my arm " I should have noticed something I'm so so sorry" she sobbed as she looked me in the eyes , I laughed bitterly " don't be sorry it wasn't your fault" I stated for some reason I was getting angry at this situation I was in. After a while of talking and some more crying Aneisha left , I couldn't face telling Tom so Aneisha was going to tell him for me. "Thank you" I whispered in to dans chest as I hugged him "for what?" He asked shocked by my actions and statement " for helping me" I breathed , I felt him smile and pulled me into a tighter hug "my pleasure" he said resting his chin on my head after a few seconds we pulled apart " how about I make the delish chocolate cake in my brand new cook book?" My eyes were alive with excitement he chucked at that "sure I'm looking forward to eating it" he smirked playfully. An hour later the cake was out of the oven and had a melted snickers over the top with a fresh cream filling" dan hummed his delight as he took a bite into it , I watched with anxious eyes to see what he thought "omg this amazing!" He said once he had swallowed "it's the best chocolate cake iv ever had and I really do mean it" I smiled at him as he tucked in like a little child . I liked this dan , carefree, sweet and childish . I took a bite into my own piece and I had to agree it was really nice. I looked at the clock and saw the time was 4:15. I curled up on the sofa and put on the TV whilst dan went for a shower , yes the great British back off I love this show. I lay and watched it for a bit but I felt my eye lids getting heavy the next thing I knew I was waking up in a dim light I looked around to find dan smiling down at me "have a nice sleep?" "yeah, how long was I asleep?" I yawned sitting up "it's 6:30 so about an hour and 15 minuets" he shrugged "oh" was all That escaped my mouth "wanna watch a film?" His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm I nodded and smiled "what do you want to watch?" He asked "anything" I mumbled . Dan rose from the sofa and went to the pile of DVDs and pulled out a box set of Sherlock my eyes lit up " you a Sherlock fan?" He said when he noticed the look on my face "I haven't seen a whole episode but from what iv seen I loved it" I explained " wanna watch this then?" He smirked I nodded enthusiastically, dan popped the disk in and sat back on the sofa. 10 minuets into the study of pink I looked at dan confused and wanting answers. "Can I ask you something?" I plucked up the courage to ask "umh" he hummed in response "why did you do this? The bracelet, the clothes, the cook book and taking me in, why did you do all that?" I felt him tense up as he paused sherlock "I know how it feels to be unloved, unwanted, and alone , I didn't want you to feel that" he sighed but he refused to look me in the eye. "Oh dan" I sighed and crawled over to him giving him a hug. He looked at me with shinning eyes "it's my pleasure" he smiled as I was about to move he put his arm around me and started sherlock off again, I smiled slightly shifting so I was curled into him on my side as we watch the rest of Sherlock.

Mi high H.Q (just H.Q in future)

Stella walked into HQ "Frank?" She looked around for him "over here Stella" frank called from his desk. Had his head placed in his hands "frank what's wrong?" Stella asked softly "it's just keri and dan" he sighed "what's wrong with them" she asked grabbing a chair and sitting by him " a few years ago we rescued dan from his own father and now we have a similar case with keri" he explained "why do I feel a but coming" stella gently smiled "they have up to easy I mean dans dad went on the run and tried to kill him again but keri's they were sat on the sofa when we ran in , they put up a small fight but they didn't use the strength did on keri" he forced the last bit "so what are you saying?" Stella said serious " I don't know maybe it's nothing but it's not normal for them to give on so easily" frank sighed looking back at his papers. Stella sighed and gingerly placed her hand in his "I know they are like family to you but some times the parents are smart enough to own up as they know they have lost" Stella smiled, frank squeezed her hand "I guess your right" he smiled in return. They sat there for a while hand in hand until Stella's phone went of.

**So now aneisha knows as well as dan , aneisha would have told Tom by now so it's back to work for the spy's . Time for the real drama to begin ;) . Oh and I had a review the other day asking for Stella and frank or as I call them frella so let me know If you want me to carry on with them, I would also like to know some of your ideas and see what you guys want so PM or just say it in a review. It can be as bonkers as you like or as serious as you like il be waiting.**

**#dream x **


	7. Chapter 7

Korps

" Master we have a leek!" "Someone has been sending messages to mi9 tipping them off with our plans" reported the crime minister through gritted teeth. " has our latest plan been leaked?" The master responded "no master" she answered after checking the movement of mi9 "No worries , let's use this to our own advantage and have some fun with mi9 before we destroy them" the master commanded "what about operation fox?" The crime minister questioned "carry on , keep searching for the base whilst we toy with mi9" with that he shut down the communicator. " scientist general find me someone who once worked for mi9 and set them up a cover story as being the mole" she barked "yes mam, oh by the way operation hawk is underway , we have both our agents in position" he informed "excellent, tell them to wait for our signal" she cackled as the scientist general scurried off to for-fill her wishes. "Now then where were we?" Th crime minister addressed a mysteries person dressed in black from head to toe. "You were telling me the purpose of me being hear" the mysteries person responded with a voice manipulator. Meanwhile the scientist general had located the perfect agent for the job agent x (Sally). Many years ago The grandmaster had used her only for her to have formed a bond with mi9 but she couldn't turn her back on everything she knew so she fled, trying to turn from her ways, braking contact with mi9. They hadn't seen her since she was 10 she was now 18 and looked so different , with her skills and their trust in her would make her the perfect mole for them. "Let me get this strait you want me to go back and pretend to work for mi9 sneaking you information?" Agent x (Sally) ran through "yes" the scientist general simply replied "mission on" agent x said with a smirk as she fitted up to send a video message to mi9. "Do you understand what I am asking?" The crime minister questioned the mysterious person hesitated before answering "yes, what you wish shall be done" "good now go and find them , repot back to me when you have" with that the mysterious person left with out a trace.

H.Q

"Ah team" frank greeted as he turned to face them "I have a mission for you" he said whilst bringing up a file on the screen. The file was of Sally (agent x) "this is Sally or known to the criminal world agent x. 8 years ago the grand master hired her to retrieve information, she was 10 at the time, lucky for us she decided to join mi9 just for her to leave six months later saying she need to go in to hiding until the criminal world forgot her." Frank pulled up another slide of her in action "so what?" Tom asked leaning back in his chair not daring to look at keri or dan "recently we've been having tip offs of Korps plans, we had no idea who it was until this arrived this morning" frank pulled up a video, a girl the same age as keri with brown shoulder length hair with a small curls appeared on the screen in a dark room " mi9 I have been sending you information on korps but this place is on red alert I need braking out, if I leave well you know my track record they will think something is up , please hurry mi9 I will explain more once you've rescued me"she breathed "x?!" They heard the familiar voice of the crime minister then the video fizzed out "agents we've traced the origin of the video to an unground base beneath the Eiffel Tower" frank finished ."so were going to paris Franc!e" Anishia squealed "you okay keri your normally so exited about this?" Dan asked concerned "hmm oh yeah can't wait!" Keri said snapping out of her trail of thought "But what about school frank?" Tom asked "ah you will find out soon enough" frank smiled as he sent the agents back to class.

Class

Class I have amazing news to tell you" mr Flatly said as handed around a sheet of paper. "Wow a free trip to paris!" Rolly said turning to lady J who looked just as happy as he did "mi9" dan whispered to Tom leaning forward "well I guess that answered my question" he muttered "The government is sending us to paris as a reward for being the most improved school" mr Flatly laughed "now be here at 8:30 students to catch the bus" mr Flatly sang as he left to go pack. Just as the spies were getting up there communicators started flashing "frank must want us to give us gadgets" dan said as they all headed to the caretakers room.

H.Q

"Ah team here are your gadgets for the mission, keri!"that was the last thing keri heard , dans stressed voice yelling her name, the last thing she saw was the look of terroir on dans face as he ran to her aid until the darkness consumed her.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Keri …" _

I could hear dans urgent tone calling me through the darkness but I couldn't respond, every now and then then I thought I saw something but then the darkness would reclaim it. Until now.

Flash back

"Please let me leave!" A little girl begged but keri couldn't make out the face it was to fuzzy. "You can't" another girl the same he replied "you get to roam around free,why do I have to trapped here?" The other girl sobbed "I don't know , I must go" the other girl turned and walked out a door leaving the other girl there "no!" The girl banged on the door but to no avail, giving up the girl walked back to the bed and picked a teddy and crouched in the corner of the room clutching the teddy close to her chest. Suddenly it all become clear the little girl with the teddy was keri "no no no" the grown keri mumbled at the sight before her. "_Keri…"_

End of flash back

"Keri speak to me!" Keri Woke to see dan kneeling beside her holding her hand, she looked around to find she was leaning against the wall, "I'm fine" keri stammered leaning her head back against the wall "what happened?" Frank asked passing her a glass of water which she took gratefully "I… I don't know ,one minuet you were giving us gadgets the next it was all black" keri shrugged "she needs some rest" Aneisha which was more pointed towards dan rather then keri, dan nodded " il take her home" he said standing up stretching his hand out for keri to take. "Il see you tomorrow on the bus" keri waved as she and dan entered the lift.

Back home (keri)

"Can we watch a film while we have dinner?" I asked as we entered the house "sure but you have to rest remember what Aneisha said?" Dan smiled "I know I know" I mumbled like a stubborn child as I wondered in to the living room ,I heard dan chuckle which made me smile "how about spaghetti bolognese?" Dan said in his best Italian accent as he entered the loving room "haha sounds yummy" I laughed "and how do you feel about spy kids?" I shouted "yeah sounds good" he shouted back. smiling I placed the DVD in the player and walked in to the kitchen to see if I could help. "That was lush!" I praised dan "ah it's my speciality" dan winked as he took my plate. Once he returned he seemed quite and out of sorts "are you okay dan?" I asked "yeah" he smiled shakily as he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he sat back on the sofa again "dan?" he looked up at me and glanced worriedly around the room, "please tell me dan!" I pleaded "I…" he stopped and looked wide eyed at me before he bowed his head in fear , I noticed he had his hands knotted together the way people signal their discomfort " what is it dan?" I asked more quietly as I shifted closer to him placing my hands on his lap as I kneeled on the sofa beside him , he looked up towards my direction but his eyes never meeting mine, he swallowed as if swallowing his fear " I…I like you" dan shifted uneasily and finally his eyes met mine . For a split second I just stared at him with a blank expression, I wanted to reply and show some kind of emotion but I couldn't I found my self asking _will he hurt me? _ suddenly I found the answer to my question in his eyes _no_ with that thought in mind I let my face relax into a smile , dan relaxed a little " oh dan , I like you too" I smiled at him looking deep into his sparkling blue eyes , he stared back into my eyes and gently placed a loose bit of hair behind my ear. slowly he leaned forward giving me enough time to pull back , But I didn't want to I wanted him to kiss me, keeping my eyes locked on his , gently he brushed his lips against mine checking my reaction as if asking for permission, in response I moved closer to him , finally our lips met , he was gentle at first but soon we got lost in the kiss ,Once I opened my eyes again dan was smiling at me I smiled back "will you go out with me?" He asked sheepishly , closing my eyes I pressed my lips against his once more "does that answer your question" I giggled snuggling into dan, he wrapped his arms around me , kissing me on the forehead. "I'm so exited for paris tomorrow" I sighed "that

Reminds me we need to pack" dan replied "oh no I have no clothes!" I realised sitting up "it's okay frank went and got them with your suit case all your clothes are up stairs in the wardrobe"dan reassured me "oh good" I settled back down besides dan and carried on watching the film.

Some time later the film had finished, leaving dan to do his own thing which was battling Tom on the Xbox, I wondered in to my room, spying the suitcase in the corner I decided to start packing. Whilst I was in the middle of a very important decision I heard my phone going off , diving on to the bed to answer it I accidentally knocked off my lamp "oops, hello" I said in the phone with out realising I had even answered "hey,what was the oops for?" A female voice greeted I recognised it instantly "oh I knocked my lamp , so how's the packing going Neish?" As soon as I said that I heard a knock at the door "hang on" I told Neish "yes?" I responded to the knock , dan entered "what was the thump?" He asked looking around "uh oh sorry I knocked my lamp off" I explained rather embarrassed now "cool as long as you are okay" he smiled "I'm fine thanks" I jumped of the bed and gave him a quick hug and carried on talking to Neish as he left. "So how's you and dan?" Neish asked I knew she would be smiled which made me smile " well…" I mocked "he asked you out didn't he?!" She squealed ,laughing I responded to her question " he asked me to be his girlfriend"I slightly hugged myself at the thought of being dans girlfriend.

**sorry guys iv injured my hand so finding it difficult to type but the next chapter will be better then this and I'd like like to thank you all for your lovely review. #Dream. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh im so sorry please don't hate me! But here is the next chapter for you guys :)

"Morning" Tom yawned his greeting as dan and keri arrived "morning!" Keri bounced as she headed over to Aneisha "I bet you and dan have something planned" Aneisha winked , keri looked at her in shock "were going to the city of love and you haven't agreed to do anything!?" Aneisha looked taken back as keri "well no it is a mission" keri whispered "then again" she smiled as she turned to dan who threw her a curious look as he indulged into a convocation with Tom. "Right class pair up and get on the bus" Mr flatly attempted to command but got knocked down by all the children getting on the bus. Keri, Anisha, Dan and Tom all head strait to the back , the back was one line of chairs making it perfect for them to discuss the plan. Tom slipped out his spypod "right we have a 5 hour journey ahead of us" he sighed "what? That's not long to get to paris" Keri smiled "uh no that's only to clover to catch the ferry to calais that's is an 1hr 35min and then from Calais to Paris is another 5h 30min." Tom corrected Keri, his eyes never leaving the screen " what?!" Keri squeaked her surprise, she felt dans hand grasp her as he chucked "it will be fun" he winked squeezing her hand. "Yeah I guess" Keri sighed sitting back as the bus set off. Keri slept most of the way on dans shoulder as he rested his head on hers "WAKEY WAKEY sleepy heads!" Anisha yelled falling back laughing at their startled faces "we're at the ferry" she managed to say between giggles "okay thanks Neish"Keri stretched. Once they were all on the ferry Tom passed them all and earpiece "I know the mission isn't until tomorrow but if we see somthing or get lost I can trace you and we can tell one of the another what's happening" Tom then pressed a button on the spy pod showing a video of Frank "team we've had one last tip off from Sally, tomorrow at 1pm there will be a drop from the London korps HQ that's when the security will be at its weakest as they will all be seeing the delivery, team be careful and good luck , me and stella will be based in Paris in another location , this will be given to you once you arrive in Paris" with that the video cut out "well until then let's chill!" Anisha danced "yeah" Tom said quietly but never looking at Keri "Tom is there something wrong?" Keri asked gently "no no everything's fine" he quickly responded "no it's not, your not looking at me" Keri said more sternly "I…" Tom stammered he glanced at Keri's arm and then his vision drifted to Anisha "look Tom I'm still me , I'm still Keri and you acting like this is making things worse, forget what anisha said and think of me as me not that girl, I'm happy now living with Dan and I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at my arms" with that she stormed of with Dan giving Tom a sympathetic look before chasing after her leaving him in the company of Aneisha "oh Tom" Aneisha sighed "what?" He asked turning to her "you need to think of what's happening now not what happened in the past for Keri" Aneisha gently placed her arm on his shoulder "thanks il try that" he smiled "now go and apologise" Aneisha pushed him in the direction Keri had ran of.

"Keri?" Tom knocked "what" he heard the muffled response , he opened the door to see Keri curled in a ball on the bed with Dan laying beside her stroking her hair "I'm sorry I just didn't know how to act or what to say" he explained , Keri unraveled her self and sat up with Dan following her lead "it's okay it's not your fault I'm just sensitive about the whole thing" Keri sighed "so we cool?" Tom asked hopefully "were cool" Keri smiled "now go back to Aneisha and catch a movie me and Dan will see you at dinner " Keri ordered , Tom did as he was told , he turned around and shut the door catching Keri snugging in to dans chest he smiled at his best friend and went to find Aneisha.

An hour and 35 minuets later they arrived at Calais "now class it's another 5 hours to paris so make sure youButh have something to do" Mr flatly attempted to yell but was yet again was drowned out by the chatter of teens piling back on the bus. The team sat in the exact same seats they did last time " another 5 hours!" Aneisha moaned buckling up her seatbelt "well I could lend you a blade quest to read" Tom smiled "no that's alright Tom" Aneisha pulled out a kindle "I was prepared" she laughed "oh I wish I had thought of that!" Keri whined "here"Dan said passing her his iPad "it has 3G so you can download games, music and stuff to read" he said whilst pulling out a book "thanks" keri thanked as she turned it on and started looking at games to download.

"Keri" Dan whispered "hmm" Keri hummed in response as she awoke form her dream "look out your window" Dan pointed . Keri looked out to a lit up paris "it's beautiful" she breathed "see that bucking over there?" Dan pointed yet again "oh yeah" she commented that's out hotel" he smiled "great I can finally stretch" she laughed turning to Aneisha "oh" she sighed as she saw Aneisha had fallen asleep on Tom " I think il leave her" she whispered "well maybe i will take a pic" Keri smiled whilst pulling out her phone "you know as evidence for home I tell her" she giggled "good idea" Dan enthused whilst he pulled up the camera on his phone.

"Keri and Aneisha to share room 294 and Tom and Dan to share room 205" Mr flatly finished "now be at breakfast for 7:30 and at 9:00 we leave for the Eiffel Tower" Mrs king boomed before she headed to her own room. "Right this is us" Keri smiled as she placed the key in the door "we'll be in a few to discuss the plan tomorrow" Dan said entering his room. Dan had just shut the door when he heard a scream , a female scream. Dan Tom rushed next door using the key Frank gave them before they left ,opening the door and charging in Dan and Tom were face to face with …


	10. Chapter 10

Dan had just shut the door when he heard a scream , a female scream. Dan Tom rushed next door using the key Frank gave them before they left ,opening the door and charging in Dan and Tom were face to face with …

"Frank!?" Tom said surprised "hey team sorry I gave you such a scare" he Smiled "you alright keri? Dan asked going over to her ,she nodded her head in response "what are you doing here frank?" Aneisha asked crossing her arms "well I thought you might like see the paris base?" Frank smirked "yeah!" Keri enthused getting over the shock. Frank told Tom to shut the door ,once he had done this frank walked over to the wall beside the bed "watch this" frank said exited , reaching for the switch only this time hi stead of flipping the switch he pushed it. The wall moved over further to reveal a lift Big enough for 5 "get in" frank instructed . Once they were all inside the wall returned to its original place as if nothing had happened, meanwhile the team were shooting down the lift to the Paris base. "Wow!" Keri breathed as the doors opened "the paris team have lent this base to us for the week" he said putting his hands in his pockets looking around. "So there are more like us?" Aneisha questioned surprised "sure we have a team like you in every major part of the world" frank answered confused that she was so surprised "then why are we rescuing her?" Dan thought out loud "Sally knows me, she wanted my new to team to rescue her as she only trusts me and my teams" frank explained. After an hour of checking out there new base for a week the team returned to keri's and Aneisha's room "so il see you in base at 10 to 7 to brief you before breakfast" frank waved as the lift doors closed and he travelled back to their new HQ. The teens had all agreed to watch a film before they went to bed "Mrs brown boys is so funny" to. Laughed as the last episode finished "your not wrong there" Aneisha giggled. Keri stood up and yawned "I'm just going to close the curtains" she said quietly . She looked out on to a sleeping paris , she could see the Eiffel Tower from here , she looked down to see a dark figure in a cape looking up at the window "Dan?" She said tuning away from the window "yeah?" He asked ,she turned back to see the figure had gone "never mind, it must be my imagination" she shrugged closing the curtain. "Night" she yawned "night gorgeous" Dan kissed her on the forehead and left "night Tom" Aneisha smiled as he shut the door behind him "night Tom" Keri mimicked and fell about laughing at Aneisha's face "I do not like him!" Aneisha shrieked "you look very comfy here" Keri said shoving the picture of her and Tom in her face "when was his taken!" She squeaked "on the bus" Keri smirked taking her phone away "meany" Aneisha laughed hitting her with a pillow. The girls played around for a while before falling asleep.

After frank briefed the with the usual "be careful, don't underestimate korps" type thing the team had breakfast and left for the bus. Once the they arrived the team suited up. "Right Dan,Keri and Aneisha sneak off and go around the back from there I will direct you based on the information Sally sent us" Tom said whilst pulling up a camera "why do you have a camera?" Keri asked slipping in her ear piece "to take pictures duh Keri this is my computer to get you through" Tom rolled his eyes "sorry" she mumbled " once you have sally take her to the bus, the agent will take you back to the hotel where we will work from there" frank said through the coms "but won't the school notice we are missing?" Dan asked "we have a little plan in stall" frank laughed "go now team" frank instructed before shutting off his com "see you later guys" Tom waved as he stepped in line to the Eiffel Tower "bye Tom" Aneisha smiled resulting in "the look" from Keri. As the team ran round the back someone bumped into Keri in a black hoodie that resembled the figure from last night "hey Keri turned to the person but they had vanished shrugging it off Keri ran to catch up with the others. "Tom?" Dan said through the coms "I'm on it" came the response , whilst they waited for Tom to unlock the door Keri turn around to check for cameras , only to spot the same person she ran into and was standing out her window that night "Dan" she whispered keeping her eye on the figure "what?" He turned to her "see the guy in the black hoodie that looks like it should be a cape?" She nodded in the direction "yeah what about them?" He looked confused "they were standing out side my window last night and ran into me earlier" she said above a whisper "you sure" she nodded looking up at Dan , they turned to find the mysterious figure had disappeared "keep it between us for now" Dan whispered as the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!. I feel so bad but let me explain. I had a narrative assessment for the last two weeks and I need to get at least a B so Iv Beene focusing all my time on my exam story. So I'm so sorry I left you guys but IV done it now and I'm just waiting for my results so for being so kind with revenues and wanting more I will post hopefully 2 chapters today!. Enough said enjoy ;)

Dan,keri, Aneisha and Tom stood in the door way looking down a long dark corridor. "Why is there never a nice corps base" Keri mumbled pulling out a torch, Dan stifle abc, a giggle. " I think it's because there bad guys" Dan winked turning on his flash light. " We need to follow the corridor 300yards and turn left" Tom explained examining the map. The team ran down the corridor till they came to the turning, they were stopped in their tracks as a locked door layer before them. "Does any one feel that this is to easy?" Aneisha whispered as Tom opened the door. "Yeah I had that feeling" Dan replied "yes!"'Tom whisper in triumph as the door slid open "oh crap" he squeaked as a group of 12 Korps agents watched the door open. "Hey guys" Keri waved before running to kick on unconcious. It didn't take the team long to finish of the group of guards "I love a good workout in the morning" Dan smiled as he knocked out the final guard. "So where is she?" Aneisha asked looking around the small lab "um through the next door and down the stairs and we should be i the prison korps created" Tom pointed at the map. "Why are there so many stairs?" Keri gasped "they are going to ruin my heels" she moaned "well so far we have gone down 300 stairs and I can just see the bottom" Dan informed "only you would know how many stairs we've been down" Tom panted as he grabbed the railing to help him down. "Finally!" Aneisha breathed as she collapsed on to the bottom of the stairs. " come on guys" Dan said bouncing around "we've just gone down 600 stairs give us a minuet" Keri said weakly as she too sat down and rested her head on the metal railing "okay" Dan said sitting beside her. 5 minuets later they burst into the prison knocking out two guards, they looked around the cells "well where is she then Tom?" Aneisha asked more than annoyed "uh…" he got cut of by a scream "come one" Dan said running down the corridor "torture room" he read the sign , he looked in throught the window of the door to see Sally tied to a chair with the scientist general holding an electric prod "tell us all the MI9 secrets!" He yelled "never!" She yelled back for him to stab her with a high voltage of electricity , she screamed out in pain. " stop!" The team shouted in unison. The scientist general turned around "MI9!" He yelled, alerting the guards causing them to charge in "Keri untie her, il take the scientist greener, ,Aneisha, Tom take the rest of the guards" Dan ordered before charging at the scientists general. The scene ta was weaker with Dan but he had a weapon Dan didn't, he hit Dan twice with the electric prod making him hiss out in pain but never slowed him down. 10 minuets later the scientist general was layer on the floor, Dan smiled to himself until her felt a burning sensation on his arm , lifting up his sleeve he found two burnt marks , they were raw red and starting to plister. He heard Tom yell his name so he quickly pulled his sleeve down and ran to help his freind. Meanwhile Keri had been trying to untie the ropes " don't worry Sally we are mi9, we came to rescue you" Keri smiled at the tear stained face girl , she could see nasty burnt marks all up her arms and legs. As Aneisha,Tom and Dan finished off the last guard Keri untied the last rope , Sally slid of the chair but winced in pain "there is no way we can get her up all those stairs" Keri expo,aimed to Dan" helping Sally stand "Sally is there a lift of some sort we can take?" Dan said thinking out loud. "Yeah just over there" Sally pointed feebly. Keri and Dan carried Sally to the lift "where will it come out?" Tom asked as he cracked the code to use the lift. "Next to the entrance you used" she answered weakly "you mean I walked down 600 stairs in heels when I could have used a lift!" Keri shrieked "if you had use it there would have been a risk you could have come in and got caught because before I was taken there it was the crime ministered birthday woarty so you didn't want to walk in on that" Sally smiled "ohh I would have loved some cake" Tom moaned as the lift door opened to reveal frank and his team waiting for them. "Good work team , we'll take it from here , now join you class and il brief you later this evening" frank ordered taking Sally to the ambulance. "Come on let's go to the top of the Eiffel Tower!" Keri and Aneisha squealed dragging the boys along with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Korps HQ

"Ugh where is it!" The crime minister hissed as she flicked through the letters. "There is one letter left to analyse and we should find out" the scientist general whimpered backing away from her. "Well don't stand here chatting go and find it!" She screeched making the guards jump as the scientist general scrambled down the hallway. "Honestly some people are so stupid" the crime minister sighed placing her hand on her head. "How is our little spy?" They have reported in ever hour and it seems everything is going to plan." One of the henchmen said stepping forward "excellent, I take it MI9 have rescued our other little spy?" She asked rubbing her hands together with a malicious grin "yes mam" the henchmen reported before stepping back in it line. For a moment the crime minister sat in silence looking into to the distance until she suddenly snapped out of her daze. "How is operation hawk going?" She asked into the coms "waiting on orders crime minister" the scientist general buzzed though. "Good" she hummed as she switched of the coms returning to her dazed stage.

On top of the Eiffel Tower.

The sun was beginning to set over paris , one by one lights began to flicker on, lighting up paris. Keri hummed in delight as she relaxed in dans grasp watching the city light up. "It's beautiful" she sighed resting her head on his shoulder "your beautiful" Dan whispered in her ear making her smile, "seeing this really makes me see what I had been missing and what I have found" Keri said more serious "and what did you find?" Dan asked as she pulled out of his grasp and leaning on the railing " you" she replied with out taking her eyes of the city , she knew dan would be arching his brow .she sighed "before you told me you loved me I was contemplating killing myself , I saw no beauty in the world , every where I looked I saw death and destruction no mercy being shown , I saw nothing left for me on this earth. But then you started to pay attention to me and cared , I fought my demons in side me to stay alive everyday just so I could see your face , you gave me strength with out even realising it and seeing this and being here with you just makes me realise that life is so much more than that , there is something in this wold for me" Keri gave a small smile, Dan stared at her before pulling her into a tight hug " as long as I am around I promise never to let you feel like that again" he breathed into her hair , If she wasn't mistaken it sounded like he was fighting the urge to cry. " hey is that Stella and…" "frank!" Aneisha shrieked pointing to the canal with a boat on "come on let's go and watch!" Keri skipped excitedly as she led Dan by the hand into the lift.

It wasn't long before the team had reached the bushes on the canal's bank "frank this is wonderful" Stella smiled as frank poured her a glass of champagne. "Well I thought we are in the city of love so why not treat my queen to a romantic meal and boat ride" frank smiled passing her the glass. Dan placed his hand over keri's mouth before she blew their cover "frank Iv been thinking , that day we broke up was a mistake and I still love you" Stella blushed "Stella I still love you too" frank said softly taking her by the hand " now let's enjoy our relaxing champagne with cheese and crackers before he head to dinner" frank smiled as they clinked glasses and wrapped his arm around Stella.

Dan signalled the tea, to move back " aww why did you make us move" Aneisha whined once they were at a safe distance "because it's their private time , you wouldn't like it if they spied on your dates would you?" Dan asked "I guess I never thought of it that way"ansiana sighed looking guilty " hey don't feel bad" Tom said grabbing Aneisha's hand. The four teens walked back to the hotel they were staying. " I hope they didn't realise we were missing" Aneisha giggled in a cheeky way "Aneisha where have you been?!" Mrs king yelled from behind, the teens whipped around to answer her " sorry aunty we went to watch the sun set" Aneisha gave her aunty her winning smile "oh well that's alright then, so long as next time you tell someone before you go" she ordered before walking off "phew that was close" Tom signed "great thinking neish" Keri said as they high fived.

HQ

" no one mention what we saw, agreed?" Dan said as he felt the familiar sensation of butterfly's in his stomach as the lift dropped down "agreed" they all said in unison putting they hands in the middle on top of each other before throwing them up in the air. The lift doors opened revealing a smiling frank and Stella sitting in comfy chairs holding hands ." Team the mission was a success , Sally is at a witness protection housing recovering from her injures , you can meet her properly tomorrow" frank filled the team in " what about the base?" We did a full sweep of the place we caught 59 henchmen, 3 WMD and a map of another base" Stella announced passing Dan the rolled up map " look at this when you can maybe you can make sense of it" Stella said directly to Dan who nodded in response . " now it's been a long day you should go get some rest" frank smiled " uh frank can I speak to you please?… in private?" Dan asked "sure Dan" frank said concerned the two walked into another room and shut the door, in all the time Keri had know Dan he had never done this , this scared keri "he will tell you when he's ready" Stella said softly to Keri " how did you…?" She stammered " I know the look" Stella smiled sadly. A short time later a worried looking frank and shut down Dan emerged , frank gave him a small nod before Dan stormed into the lift "Dan?" Keri called as the lift door shut " what happened? Why has he shut down?!" Keri yelled , she didn't like seeing Dan like that " Keri calm down, Dan will tell you when he's ready , it's not my place." Frank sighed ducking his head " Keri ran to the lift leaving Tom , Aneisha , frank and Stella to contemplate what had just happend.

Keri ran through the lift into the bedroom , there was no sign of Dan fearing the worst she ran to his room , she knocked on the door before bursting into the room. She found Dan standing by the window stairin out of it with an empty look, looking but not really seeing. She walked curiously to him "Dan?" She whispered gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder, he abruptly turned around making Keri jump , he was looking her directly in the eye now "Dan what's wrong?" She asked gently placing her hand on his cheek , she noticed his sleeve had been rolled up on his right arm , she looked up at him again "don't worry I wasn't going to, I was just thinking" he said but with harshness in his voice ,Keri let a small gasp of air escape her lips "Dan?…" "no!" He snarled at her ,Keri shrieked and ran out the room back into hers , she ran to her bed and hid herself under the bed sheets as she cried , she looked at her cuts that had started scabbing, she picked one making it bleed again , she curled into a ball and cried until she heard the door open and shut. She felt the bed dip as if someone was sitting on it then she felt someone place there hands on here she whimpered and tried to move away "Keri it's okay it's only me" she heard Dan say in a small soft voice but she was still afraid so curled into a tighter ball "Keri I'm sorry , I didn't mean it I really didn't want to scare you" Dan almost pleaded , she unraveled herself pulling the sheets of to reveal her tear stained face "you scared me" she whispered biting back tears "I know I'm so sorry" he looked guilty at her , she crawled over and sat beside him for Dan to pull her on to his lap. As he did this he saw the bleeding cut "Keri!" He breathed his eyes threatening to give way to tears "did I make you do that?" His voice croaked "when you snarled at me it scared me and reminded me of what it was like at home" Keri said above a whisper "I'm sorry!" Dan said as he embraced her tightly , when they broke apart Keri could see Dan had been crying "Dan no i didn't want to make you cry I'm sorry!" Keri cried "hey it's not your fault, I wasn't thinking about how my attitude would affect you" Dan smiled sadly "the reason I was acting like that was because while we where at the base a saw some filing on my parents, turns out what mi9 didn't tell was that my parents were readying me to join korps, with all the parkour and fighting lessons , do you know what they were training me as? An assassin . My own parents wanted me to kill people for Korps sake and to top it off if I refused my parents were going to kill me , that's why they abused me because the day they told me to fight a boy and I said no was to test if could handle it, and as you know I didn't make the cut so I was to be beaten to death over a slow period of time" Dan said through gritted teeth. Keri gasped "if I ever get hold of them il show them what a clone of the master can do!" Keri said threateningly , Dan laughed " alright and il do the same for you, now let's play some wii u" Dan smiled picking up the controller and passing it her. Little did they know the hooded figure was watching and listening.


End file.
